Secrets
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico have to have bodyguards to protect them from potential threats to their fathers companies. They have no say, in what comes with the body guards. Everyone has a secret. How long until all hell breaks loose?
1. Chapter 1

Percy wandered into the facility, hating it already. He was the son of Poseidon. His dad, Poseidon (duh) owned a very expensive business, which Percy was expected to take over. His friends Jason and Nico were in the same situation with their dads.

They all went to the same snobby school, where they met. Nico was in a slightly younger year group, but was best friends with them all the same. They only had different schedules.

Due to being famous, they needed body guards. The facility was where the top body guards were educated and trained. That's where Percy was. He has to stay for a few weeks so he can pick a body guard. The body guard of his choice then goes through a test to see if they're trained well enough.

Percy leaned up against the gates, waiting for Jason and Nico. They had to do the same thing. Percy wasn't exactly sure about this, but some people think that their dads co-owned the businesses, which was part true and part not.

They all owned their own companies, but the others came to the meetings. Lets put this in a different analogy. There was an Alpha (owner), a beta (one of the other two) and a third in command (the other one). All of their workers had to do what any three of them said, unless it went against the orders of the owner.

"Hey man." Jason says, walking up to Percy with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Jason didn't really like the idea of taking over a company. He more wanted to be a pilot. He knew how to fly a plane, a helicopter, and for his fifteenth birthday he went hangliding. He didn't want there to be too many bodyguards to choose from, because that meant more people would be let down. And judging by the look of the facility they were about to walk into, there was a lot of people.

"Hey Jase." Percy sighs, thinking of what kind of body guard would be best.

Fast

Fit

Serious but still knew how to loosen up and have fun.

Took their job seriously.

Smart

Percy knew that his little half sister, Paisley, went to the facility. He wasn't sure if she was too young to be a certified body-guard. She's a few months younger than Nico, whose 16. Percy didn't keep in contact with his sister much, other than the occasional email or text. He called her a few months ago, before the whole body-guard thing.

"Where's Nico?"

"Here." The dark haired, brown eyed boy said from down the street a bit further.

"Lets go then." Percy says, picking up his backpack, "I want to see my sister."

Jason rolled his eyes playfully. Nico just shrugged and walked behind Percy, through the gates.

The place was eerily silent. The buildings were a greyish colour, and two stories high. This was probably the school part of the facility.

Paisley said there was another level below grounds, where they trained. The dorms were all above ground, behind the school.

Jason followed instinct and went along the path to the door labeled 'OFFICE'.

Sitting at a desk, was a woman. She had dark hair and purple eyes. The little sign on her desk said NIGHTSHADE, which was most probably her last name.

She looked up from her paperwork, and stood up as soon as she saw them.

"You are Jason, Nico and Percy?" They nod, "ID please."

Percy hands over his drivers licence. She looks at the picture, then at Percy.

"Birthday?"

"August 18"

"Name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Full name."

"Perseus Jackson."

She hands it back over. Jason gives her his passport.

"Mr. Grace, I know your sister." She says, "Birthday?"

"July 1st."

"Name?"

"Jason Grace." She hands him back his passport, then turns to Nico, who gives her his school ID. She checks it thoroughly before doing the same questions.

"Okay, now just wait here. I'll call for someone to show you around." Nightshade says, gesturing to the small couch on the side of the room.

They slowly sit, and Ms. Nightshade returns to her paperwork.

She doesn't look over 18. Jason thinks. How old are the body guards?

The boys make small talk between them, and get comfortable when the door swung open.

There was a girl, with dark brown, wavy hair pulled into a ponytail, and greenish brown eyes standing in the doorway. Her eyes weren't identical, with one being more green than the other, but it was barely noticeable. She was wearing a black, tight fitting sports, sleeveless shirt, and black jogging leggings.

"Percy!" She cheers. Percy stands up and dashes to her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Paisley!" he says, putting her on her feet. A few strands of her hair had come out of her ponytail, and into her eyes, but she brushed it behind her ear and smiled at them all.

"How've you been?" She asks, with wide eyes.

"Great. I graduated a few months ago. You?" Percy asks, forgetting to introduce her to his friends completely.

"Its been a hard few months, because of the whole bodyguard thing, and all the girls fighting but other than that its been great. Sorry I couldn't come to your graduation. I tried to persuade them to let me go, but they are so damn tough, that they didn't fall for the 'eyes' trick." She sighs. "Sadly for me. But everyone else falls for it."

"That's alright. I think Mum got it on film." Percy nods.

Jason clears his throat, and goes over to Percy. He claps his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Gonna introduce us?"

"Oh. Right." Percy says, remembering suddenly, "Paisley, you know me, this is Jason and Nico."

Nico looks up at her and his eyes widen a bit. He stands up and holds his hand out to her for her to shake. She looks at it strangely, before taking his pointer finger with her thumb and index, shaking it up and down. She drops it, and studies him a bit.

"Whose this?" Nico asks Percy. Jason face-palms and shakes his head.

"I just said, like two minutes ago." Percy says, "This is my sister, Paisley."

Nico nods slowly, taking the information in.

_She's cute. And weird. But that's alright._ Nico thinks to himself.

"Guessing that's Nico?" She asks with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yep." Jason says, "Where's your accent from?"

"New Zealand. I lived there with my Mum, step-dad, six brothers and my sister until I was 13." Paisley pauses, "And then I met Percy and our parent met. Blah blah blah. Dare call me Australian, and I will not hesitate to hurt you, whether your one of our 'special guests' or not."

Jason laughs nervously. Despite her playful manner, her undertone said that she was dead serious about it.

"Lets get going, before Zoe burns a hole in the back of our heads." Paisley says, gently nudging everyone out the door. "I am obligated to say this. Against my will of course. Leo dared me. My name is Paisley, and I'll be your tour guide today. I'll be showing you around the training unit, the school, the dorms and the bathrooms. We'll start with the school, and finish with the dorms so you can get settled."

She walks swiftly through the hallway and out the way they came. She leads them past a few doors, that look like they're unable to open, and to a stairway. Paisley starts walking up, and the guy's trail hopelessly behind. They come to another door, which Paisley heaves open. She leans on it to hold it back, and the boys go in without giving her a second glance.

She shuts the door and leads them around the school, stopping every hallway or so to explain something or other that all went in one ear and out the other.

"BLUE COOKIES!" Paisley shouts and Percy's eyes snap to her. She grins maliciously and starts talking again. "The only person who really should've been listening to what I was saying is Nico because he's a sophomore and will be attending the crap education thing the facility has due to his age. Anyways. Moving on to the dorms."

Paisley leads them through the doors they came in and up a staircase to the very top of the building.

"Okay, up here on the roof is the ideal place to go for air. Just saying. And easy to get to the dorms from school." Paisley says, standing on the edge of the roof.

Percy wanted to tell her to get the heck away from the edge, but she'd probably start doing cartwheels, just to spite him.

Paisley gets away from the edge and walks down a flight of stairs. Jason hadn't realized how far they'd gone. The roof really was the quickest way. Paisley jumps down the stairs, practically skipping.

"And here are the dorms." Percy opens the door, and there was so many kids running around.

"The rooms are co-ed. Thankfully for you, all you are sharing one with each other, with no one else. Some people share with perves." She shakes her head at what one of the boys was doing. He was standing on a ladder, and putting a bucket of what Jason thought looked like yellow water on top of a door. Just for some lucky person to open, and get this 'water' on their head.

"Hey Paislaaaaaaayyyyyyah." he says, getting down from the ladder. "These the guy's-"

"Yep." She says, "I was just gonna show them to their room."

"Really?" He sizes Jason, Nico and Percy up and down, before looking back at her. He had slightly shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. "Which one is that?"

"Not telling you, Conner. I would like my brother to stay away from your pranks and ohmigods that sounds weird because I'm younger."Paisley fiddles with her long ponytail.

"It does." Conner agree's, "I would say that I won't prank them, but I'll be lying." Conner says slapping his hand above his heart dramatically.

"At least your being truthful. Have you seen Cody? I need him here." Paisley says, ignoring the fact that Percy, Jason and Nico were in presence behind her.

"He's in your dorm. Beware. I think he's trying to get you back for the whole moustache thing." Conner says, nudging her playfully to which she shoves him back.

"He'll get over it." She shrugs. "Anyhow, we gotta get going. See you later." she says, leading the boys away.

"Bye Paisley!" Conner shouts.

Just as he's out of earshot, Paisley pulls them aside in the corridor, lined with doors.

"Stay out of the way of the Stolls, they're into pranking. Big time." She says, "That was Conner. His twin Travis looks like him, but taller."

"Okay Ma'am." Percy salutes her playfully, earning a sour look. "What?"

"I'd prefer you called me 'Sky Sparkles Rainbow' than Ma'am. It makes me feel old, even though I'm fifteen." She says, turning and taking them down the hall further.

She stops at a room with golden numbers on the front '1807'.

"Hey! Its my birthday!" Percy says, looking at the number, poking it.

"Yeah. I'm in 1603, a few halls away upstairs. You guy's get settled in, Keys are on your beds. Leo will drop by later and take you Percy, and Jason. I'm going to get Cody who will take Nico to the uniform place, and whatnot. " Paisley says, opening the door. She ushers the boys inside and shuts the door after them.

The beds were pushed on one side of the room, and had navy blue and white sheeting. The walls were a pure white colour and the other side of the room held a closet, and a kitchen. There was a blue door, which Percy assumed led to the bathroom. There was also a window on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey-yo! I'm Leo. I've been instructed to take Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson to the training arena. Dang it! Now it sounds like the hunger games!" A short, skinny boy says, coming through the door. "Just sayin', you guy's should get in the habit of locking the door."

_Well, he sure is relaxed_. Jason thought. _Just settle right in, why dont cha?_

"Uh." Nico says intelligently, "Nice to meet you?"

"Are you Percy, because I expected you to be taller." Leo says, tipping his head to the side curiously like a puppy.

"No. I'm Nico. That's Percy." Nico points to the teen, laying back on the furthest away bed with his face stuffed into a pillow. "And I'm taller than you, thank you very much."

"Your welcome." Leo grins mischievously, "Look guy's, we gotta go before Annabeth flips and gives us the 'schedule' talk. Its nasty." Leo shudders.

Percy groans, and gets up.

Just as Leo's about to pull open the door, it flies open, hitting him on the forehead.

"Ouch! Cody! Dude! Watch out!" He says playfully at the blonde, tall,brown eyed boy that just opened the door.

"Not me!" He says, "Paisley's fault!" he points to the girl beside him, whose pointing back at him.

"Who gives." She shrugs, "Guy's this is Cody. Cody, this is Jason, Nico, Percy and Repair Boy." She points to the respective people.

"Cool." Cody says, swinging an arm over her smaller figure. "Which one am I taking?"

"You make it sound like your kidnapping one of them, Code." Paisley says, rolling her colourful eyes.

"Maybe I am." Cody wiggles his eyebrows, pulling her closer.

"Egg." Paisley mumbles under her breath. "Leo, you better go. Make sure to be there at dinner, Chiron would have your head if you make them late for their own welcoming ceremony."

"Kk." Leo says like a stereo-typical mean girl. He even flipped his hair.

"Oh my gods." Paisley mutters. Percy looks like he's about to crack up laughing. "Cody, you're 'taking' Nico to get a uniform and a schedule. Leo, you're taking Jason and Percy to the training arena. I, am going to do something or other which I am not sure of yet, but will thoroughly enjoy because I will be away from all the testosterone."

"Coolies!" Leo says, chucking his arms over Jason and Percy's shoulders. Leo's feet were dangling in the air, "We're gonna be the best friends ever!" Cody scoffs, Paisley rolls her eyes. She seems to do that a lot. "Lets go homies!"

Percy and Jason looked nervously at each other before leaving behind Leo.

Nico and Cody had a stare off. It was intense. Cody widened his eyes playfully, making Paisley smile. Nico looked at her inn awe. Then at Cody's arm around her.

"Well, you two better get going."Paisley says, standing on her tip toes and d kissing Cody's cheek. "See ya." She says, stylishly exiting.

"And then there was two." Cody says dramatically, slapping his hand on his chest.

**A/N**

**I wasn't really sure about publishing this story because of all my other ones but I need to get my ideas out, because I have so many. **

**Is it just me, or is there an age restriction to the word cute and adorable? I got called cute and adorable by one of my class mates and a ten year old girl at swimming...**

**Awkward...**

**Anyways... What'd you think?**

**Comment/review**

**I do not own HOO or PJO, Rick Riordan does. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	2. Please Enter The 'Bunker' (Percy)

Percy POV

"Percy, please tell Cody that he's stupid and that obviously I am the stronger one."

"Tell her that I am the stronger one! We both know its true. C'mon dude! Bro's before hoes, even though its irrelevant."

They had been bickering non stop. It was killing me.

"Hey!" I say to Paisley and her brother, "Stop fighting. Cody, no offence, but she's stronger. Paisley, please shush."

"But!" Cody tries, but Paisley shushes him by saying,

"Cody, shush, you heard the guy."

"He was telling you to shut up!"

"He was saying it to us both." And the arguing started again.

"If you two argue so much, why don't you break up?" Nico asks them from where he's seated at the kitchen table.

They barged in here twenty minutes ago, an hour before lights out, and you know what they were doing? You guessed it. Arguing.

Paisley and Cody stop bickering and look at Nico like he's insane.

"You think we're dating?" Cody deadpans, giving Nico the 'WTF?' look.

"Well, aren't you?" He asks them curiously. They bust out laughing. I refrain from doing so myself.

I don't think he got the part where they were siblings.

Then, I bust into laughter, not being able to take it anymore.

"Theyre siblings!" I say inbetween laughter.

His face goes red.

"You thought-" Paisley starts, before falling to the floor in tears. The good kind, I can assure you.

I doubled over from the laughing. I swear I'm getting stronger abs from all this laughing. As soon as the laughing fits were over, I glanced at Paisley and she looked at me. And hence the laughing starting again. Nico was bright red, with his face shoved into his pillow. His neck and ears were red.

"Okay, I think wee've finished laughing now." Cody says, giggling a bit, "You canunstuf your face."

Nico slowly raises his head from the black-cased pillow slowly. We were all red-faced from laughing.

The next day, after we'd all fallen asleep and Paisley and Cody had stopped arguing, we were woken up by an alarm going off at . In. The. Morning.

Outside the halls, people were rushing about and bustling everywhere. I caught sight of Paisley and Cody running down the stairs decked in pajamma's. Paisley was in her onsie that made her look like a shark. It was grey, and the sleeves covered her fingers. There was a little tail and everything. 'Teeth' covered the edge of the hood in a white jagged fabric, and there were big black and white eyes. She was adorable.

Cody was hlaf dressed in green, pink and purple spotted flannel pajama pants. Together they were quite the pair.

"Could you have at least put on a shirt?" Paisley hisses, taking out... holy mother of gods, is that a gun?

"Um... Hello? We're under attack?" Cody says, meeting my eye. Paisley seems to follow where he's looking and gives Cody stern orders.

"Take them to the bunker. You'll be safe there. I'll be back soon." She says, kissing his cheek before running off with a girl I met yesterday, Annabeth.

Annabeth has long blonde hair that was curled naturally to perfection. She had tanned skin (Paler than Paisley's but tanned none the less), and intelligent grey eyes.

"Cody," She says in her perfect voice, "Now would be good."

Cody snaps out of his staring at one of the rushing girls, "Right. Follow me."

Jason, Nico and I reluctantly follow. Whats going on? I feel so help less. i can tell the other people are going to help. Why can't we?

We push against the strong current of people, following Cody. We reach a door, that was coloured fluroescent green saing EMERGENCY STAIRS. USE IN CASE OF EMERGENCY.

He shoves open the door, and reveals a long dark passage way, in which you can't see.

"Get in." He orders in a voice I have never heard before. We do as he says, and go into the drk abyss no more than a few metres. He flicks on a light, and it leads up the passage. Its lined with cabinets filled with weaponry and armour. You know, bullet proof vests, shin guards. The works.

"Okay, again follow me. We have another five minutes of walking until we get to the bunker doors." We go at a slow jog, that was easily wearing us out.

"Can we stop for a bit?" i hear Nico pant for breath.

"We're almost there." Cody says. And sure enough, twenty seconds later, we arrive in front of tall, cement doors. A small key pad is to the left side of the doors.

Nico's and Jason's faces are slightly red. I can see my breath, its so cold down here.

Cody runs to the keypad and presses his finger on the screen. It scans it, and it an automated voice says "Please enter the safety unit, Cody Richard Brown."

The doors screech open with a sound resembling nails on a black board.

"Get in." He snaps, walking in. We do as we're told once again, and the doors shut behind us.

The room is circular, and carpented with grey carpet. The walls are plaster and not really bunker like, considering Paisley called it the Bunker. In here its warmer. There are pillows and blankets and stashes of food strewen around the room. At the bottom of the walls is a bench that surrounds the room. The bench doubles as drawers, I can tell because of the handles.

We all llook aroiund the room, as Cody logs into a computer.

I peer over his shoulder. He seems to be entering something that allows him to...

Annabeth's voice fills the room.

"are you all safe?" She asks.

"We're tightly locked in the Bunker, Agent Chase." Agent Chase? Da eff?

"Cool. They were just sent out to investigate. I'll call back when its safe to come out, or I'll send someone down. It'll be a while though." She says, before her voice leaves.

"Was that Annabeth?" Asks jason. Cody spins around in the chair and rubs his face tiredly.

"Yep." He says, his voice shaking. He sniffs a bit, and Nico gives him a confused look. I suppose so do I, because he snaps at me, "Look, our baby sister is in there and could possibly be getting herself killed. We don't know who or what attacked but it wasn't good. I just- fudge."

Using stronger curses than fudge obviously. A few tears leak out of his eyes, and I take in what he just said.

"She's a tough ass." I say, trembling and sitting on the floor. "She'll make it. There are other people with her, surely. Has she done it before?"

Cody nods into his hands, hiding his face. "Yeah but-"

"She'll come back, dude." Jason says, sitting on the bench and picking up a book. He studies the back. Nico gets a pillow and blanket and hides away in the corner. Probably trying to go back to sleep .

"Thalia used to do this." Cody says, "She was the best in the business. She left about a year ago."

"i know." Jason says, "She married Luke."

Cody sits up, shocked. Didn't he know?

"And I wasn't invited?" He says, faking offence, "I am wounded."

Well, I guess we have the same old Cody back. Hopefully we get Paisley back soon.

"Try and sleep guy's. We'll be here for a while." Cody says, sighing.

"Guy's, we have to meet them at the training arena." Cody hastily shakes us awake, "I will get the jug of water, and that'd be a waste of water."

I sit up, and rember where I am. The bunker.

"So they're back?" Asks Jason, getting up.

A wide grin stretches over Cody's face, "Yep. A few people got injured but nothing major."

I leap up and rush to the door. "What are we waiting for?" I say, hitting the unrelenting cement.

"Nico." Cody says. Nico is still balled up asleep.

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" I yell, running over to Nico and kicking hi lightly.

"What?" he snaps, glaring at me and my happy face.

"They're back."

It takes a few minutes for the doors to open again, and another few to get to the training arena. The arena is huge. Two football (Rugby) fields put together.

The far side had correngated iron raising doors, which as we entered the building were opening.

People were flooding into the room, meeting the people on this side.

"Cody!" I see a mop of brown hair lodge itself at Cody, and he skillfully catches the girl.

"We're safe!" She grins. I can see a patch of red on her onsies. She's bleeding, and by the slightly pained look she's injured and she knows it.

But who was the one that injured her?

**A/N**

**Hi. Thats all I have to say. That and WELLINGTON WAS SO COOL! IF YOU EVER GO THERE, VISIT TE PAPA AND WETA WORKSHOPS (They made things for Lotr, the hobbit, narnia, district 9 etc. They made Gollum.) Also, putting 'saurus' at the end of things makes it a dinosaur, so I am Skyasaurus Rex, and Kiara is Kiarasaurus. End of discussion. **

**I got to sleep in a tent in the lounge last night. Slighty uncomfortable. My sister is a messy sleeper. She hit me in the face twice and kicked me. Thanks sis. **

**Unedited. **

**Anyways...**

**BYE!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	3. Bikini Shopping (Nico POV)

Chapter 3

Nico POV

"Ouchies!" Paisley yells as Cody puts an ice-pack on her semi-bare back. She was now dressed in a shirt and shorts, more appropriate than her onsies she had on before. Her shirt had been raised to her shoulder blades, and her wound w as exposed.

It was a gnarly rip through her skin, however there were a few other scars as well littering her back. It was bruised around it and swollen. Her face was twisted in a grimace, as the water droplets seeped into her cut.

"Shh. It's only until Aura and the rest of the crew get here." Cody hushes her, as he holds her hand. The tips of his fingers were turning purple from her tight grip on them. I wanted ot be the one holding her hand and taking the pain away.

Another small whimper escaped her lips, as a tall blonde haired girl barged in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, Paisley, are you okay?" She asks, not noticing my presence and kneeling next to the wounded girl. I was seated at the dining room table, which had a clear view of the small lounge.

The wooden table behind me was round, and in a circle shape with chairs scattered around it.

"She was cut in the fight." Cody says as the girl scavenges through her bag, and comes up with cotton balls and disinfectant.

"Okay. Well, I saw everything from the tower and it's pretty bad so please could you exit with your visitor. You won't want to be in the room while I treat her. The others are coming in a minute." She says, dabbing a ball with the liquid substance.

Cody kisses Paisley's forehead and whispers something to her, before looking at me. I stand up, and mindlessly follow him to what looks like his room.

Inside his room, there are two beds, so I'm assuming Paisley sleeps in here too. Her side of the room was light, and beside a window which had a clear view of fields with people running around in them. There were tennis courts, volley ball courts, a running track. Everything. The people were laughing and shouting and overall having a good time.

Just past the field was a line of trees, but I had a feeling that the school grounds didn't stop at the trees.

I hear Cody shut the door and flop on his bed. On his side of the room, there were bits and bobs scattered around. A t-shirt hung from the bed frame and there were socks everywhere. Paisley's side was in more order, however was still messy. There was a guitar furrowed in the corner underneath a heap of clothes.

Faintly, I could hear a scream of pain. Cody's grip on the pillow in his hands tightened by a tenfold.

"I wish I could do something." He says, looking at me with broken eyes, "This happens every time. She always gets hurt. We can't-" His voice breaks. "It wasn't our choice to be here, I can tell you now. My stupid Mother... If it weren't for her decision Paisley wouldn't be in pain." He says venomously.

How did they get here then? If they didn't want to. I assumed it had something to do with their "Stupid Mother".

I didn't say anything, because I wasn't sure what to say. I just sat down next to him.

Another cry sounded through the dorm and I swear I saw a tear well up before Cody squeezed his eyes shut.

This went on for another few minutes. Cody squeezing his eyes shut and murdering the pillow with his hands and his sister screaming.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. "All finished, Cody." The blonde haired girl says, pushing a pair of rectangular glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Thanks Aura." He says, bolting out of the room and presumably to the lounge.

"I'm Aura. You must bee Nico. I heard about you." Aura says, before turning and leaving.

I slowly get up, raising from the side of Cody's bed and to the lounge, where Paisley was sleeping.

"I had to put her to sleep because she didn't stop wriggling." Aura says, "She should wake up in about five minutes. Harper, Dani, Veah, Cynth and Ali are on their way. They would have been here earlier but Ali made them stare at the boys on the field."

"Doesn't Ali always?" Cody rolls his eyes, seeing the big white bandage on Paisley's back.

"Hello Cody!" A small, boisterous girl bounces in the room, her Zebra hat covering the top of her head and part of her face.

"Neveah!" Another girl runs into the room. Her hair was a chocolate brown, pin straight and fell to her waist in a low plait. She was wearing a poncho shirt and her eyes were a very vibrant light blue colour. Icy, you could say. However she gave off a very comforting and friendly vibe.

"Stop running, Harper! We're shit at it!" Another girl runs in. How many are there? This girl had a totally different vibe to her. It was edgy, but still she looked like a trustworthy person. She had ash blonde hair that was on the brink of blonde. Her eyes were a blue colour, like the girl before her's, but less intense. She was decked in a dark tank top with the batman logo on it.

"You mean you are, Cynthia." Aura deadpans.

"Guy's, I'm dying here." The hopefully finally girl stumbles into the room, her glasses fogged upp slightly. She had thick, straight black hair that was in a ponytail. Her shir had three quarter black sleeves and a white top part with black writing saying 'H8 U 2'.

"Ali, hurry up!" The first girl, Neveah, says.

"Is she alive? I was going to take her bikini shopping." This girl, Ali, said, pering over the couch at Paisley's sleeping peaceful face.

Paisley and 'Bikini shopping' don't really fit in the same sentence. She doesn't seem like the type to wear them, none of the girls do. Harper is too modest, I assume. Cynthia seems too badass. Neveah looks too (no offence to her) childish, and Aura looks too smart.

"Really Ali?" Cynthia accuses, "Hold up! Where's Dani?"

Holy crap there's another one!

"I'm here!" A girl sings, running in. Her hair was black and straight like Ali's but was shorter and reaching only just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a warm yet dark brown colour and she seemed to have the same edge as Cynthia. Her shirt had something to do with gamers on it, but I couldn't recognize what it was.

"Too caught up in Sam?" Ali wiggles her eyebrows.

"No, what are you talking about, Ali?" Dani says, obviously lying. Her eyes avoid Ali and land on me. They narrow. "Who-"

"Guy's, that's Nico. Don't kill him, he's one of the dudes picking the body guards." Paisley croaks, "I have to kill you if you kill him."

I was warmed by her words. She would kill someone for me? Aww.

Shut up, inner me. No one likes you.

"Paisley!" Neveah shouts, hugging the wounded girl tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Veah! You might rip her stitches!" Aura scolds, pulling Neveah off Paisley who breathily laughs.

"I'm fine Pangie." She says.

"No your not Skyball. Since when was having a massive cut on your back from a poisonous knife thrown by the enemies 'fine'?" Aura says, giving her a look that says 'Don't reply'.

"Nico doesn't know!" Paisley says, "Shush!"

"I don't know what?" I ask her, walking forwards.

The girls start to talk nervously, and Cody face palms.

"You guy's can't act natural for your lives." He says to them.

"Actually, Cynthia and I can and we have!" Paisley says, sitting up so her shirt fell back to the right place. "Multiple times."

"Maybe we should tell Nico because Percy and Jason are already getting briefed about it now." Harper, the chocolate brown haired one, says.

"Go get my device. My instruc-" Paisley begins before a small phone like thing is thrust into her skinny hands.

"Oh!" She squeals, "I can't read it."

"Annabeth said we can." Cynthia says, leaning on the couch as the other girls make themselves at home. Dani even went to the extent of going to the kitchen and coming out with a bag of chips.

"So basically, we've created this serum." Aura starts, "It can heal anything and anyone. We call it Nectar and Ambrosia because it tastes like it came from the gods. It can bring people from the brink of death back to what they are normally. However, we can't hand it out to everyone."

"Can it cure anything?" I ask curiously. This nectar and ambrosia could heal- no Nico. No.

"Yeah. Including cancer. We've legitimately found the cure for cancer but we can't hand it out because people could abuse the substance and it could tear down the line between life and death. The balance would be uneven. We have strict rules around it. Our dear friend Paisley here is allergic to it." Harper says, playing with Paisley's hair.

If I just figured out where they kept it I could sneak it back to- Nico, that's a bad idea.

"She the only one allergic to it?" I ask, sitting down on the armchair. Maybe it won't work on her and she's allergic to it too...

"That we know of, yes. It's worked on everyone else that's had it." Aura shrugs, "But she gets herself out of the nasty situations before they go so far that she has to have it. We make sure of it. We're not only a BNB squad (Brains Negotiation Brute), we're a family and we take care of each other."

"That is way too mushy for my liking." Dani says, stuffing a piece of pizza into her mouth, "Cody! You got any-"

"Theres icecream in the fridge. I don't know why I bother to hide it from you." He grumbles as Dani and Ali run to the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Cynthia shouts, jumping over the chairs to get to the kitchen door.

"Anyways, I'm the brains, Dani and Harper are the Negotiation and Paisley and Cynthia are the brute. Veah and Ali aren't in the BNB program, they just go to the school but they're just as close to us." Aura explains going through her backpack again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to fill out."

**A/N**

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Okay-ish?**

**Cynthia belongs to thefandomdoctor, she's awesome. Go check her out.**

**Dani belongs to Dani who is so so so so so so cool! And a whizz with musical instruments. **

**Aura belongs to Angelseasons who is by far the smartest person my age that I know. **

**Neveah belongs to Veronica who is the worlds most bubbly person to ever walk the face of the earth. **

**Harper belongs to Kiara who is the nicest, kindest most gentle person ever to live. **

**Ali belongs to Alice who is the most talented cover maker/ banner maker I know. **

**PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan, the man who filled the giant void in my heart made for books and then destroyed it with the feels and horrible endings.**

**What is Nico hiding? **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	4. Involving Death (Piper)

Piper POV

People were running around trying to piece together the evidence and do the paper work for all the new missions that have been opened up. Annabeht was hunched over her computer, sending messages to the teams.

"Piper, don't just stand there. Help. Email the parents of the kids and inform them of what has happened." Annabeth says, not even bothering to turn to me.

I sigh and sit down at my desk office.

"Dear Parents and caregivers, " I begin in the email. "We are awfully sorry to inform that the camus has been attacked. There have been no casualties, only minor injuries. We understand if you would like your child to take a break and come home. If this is the case please contact us via email to Annabeth, or Chiron or call the office. Thank you."

I send the email to the group labelled 'Parents of BNB Squads.'

"Done?" Annabeth asks, "Because we have to get Jason and Percy."

"Yep." I say, swivelling around in my chair, and getting up. I shut off my computer, and turn off the monitor.

I follow Annabeth out of the tower and into the dormitories.

"Hello?" Annabeth knocks on their door before trying to twist the knob. It's unlocked.

I would feel bad for entering without permission, but this was urgent.

Annabeth said that because of the recent attacks, they were going to have to choose earlier than ususal and rush the process.

"Morning Annabeth." Percy greets, nodding his head at us, "Piper."

"Something has come up." Annabeth says, "Is everyone here or do we need to round up?"

"Jason's in the bathroom and Nico is with Paisley and Cody as far as I'm aware." Percy says, "How bad is it?"

"Depends on how you take it." I shrug, lancing between the two.

The tension in the air was obvious and you'd have to be an idiot to not feel it. My guess is that Percy and Annabeth felt something for the other. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel something with Jason, so I don't wanna tease them about it.

"Well, if you know where Paisley and Cody are..." Percy says, "Odds are they've captured him and cloned him."

I wasn't surprised to see him blushig and looking down embarrassed.

"How are you?" I ask Paisley, who has her feet on Cody's lap. I'm guessing her friends were here by the packets of chips that scatter the floor.

"Now that the poison is wearing off, I'm goo- Ouch." She says, when she got up too far.

I push her shoulders down, and notice Cody looking at her with a concerned face.

"Nico, please come with me. Paisley, Cody, you two are more than welcome to come too because this concerns you." I say formally, not letting the 'I mean Business' mask slip too far.

"Paisley-" cody begins as he watches Paisley slowly rise to her wobbly feet.

She manages to stand, but falls back into Cody's waiting hands. He had quickly rushed to his feet when he saw her wobble.

Nico looks at her concerned, as Cody scoops her up into his arms so she doesn't have to walk. The poison must have made it to her feet. The particular type of poison takes longer to rise than fall so it may have effected more f her lower body than upper.

"You should lay back on the training." I tell her, as we near the dorm.

"I'll think about it." Paisley says, as I open the door and let them in.

"Hey Percy." Paisley says, as Cody gently lays her on the couch. Percy's eyes widen, but she gives him a thumbs up. "I'm being lazy. No biggie." She lies smoothly.

"Okay." He says hestiantly. He is more dense than I firsst thought. Anyone couls see she is lying.

"Hey Piper." Jason says from the table. He was trying to straighten his tank top, but failing. He looked good, and made my heart do funny things.

"Hi Jason." I say taking the seat next to him, opposite Annabeth.

"We have news to report." Their faces immediately fall. "You have only a month to find a suitable body guard and we have to eliminate some choices for you." Annabeth says, "We don't want to do this to you, and we find it rather unfair but due to the recent attacks we have to shorten it to put you at as little risk as we can."

"Sorry guy's. If there was any way to make it better, we would do it but there isn't. You have to understand that this is putting pressure on the students avaliable for choice because they are being put into the field more than often. " I say, "Paisley can tell you how hard it is."

"It sucks. People are all yelling and screaming at you and you have to remember particular techniques and what to say and addresses and emergency plans A to Z and its hectic." She says, her head falling onto the pillow.

I remember when I was in a BNB team with Thalia and Annabeth. Calypso was my other part and Zoe was Thalia's. We were the most feared team, until the accident that left almost all of us in hospital and caused Thalia to quit.

Percy nods, dropping his head. Jason puts on the same mask as I have to wear each day and Nico looks dissappointed.

"Sorry guy's." I say, patting Jason on the hand.

"Faster." Coach orders, "Your opponent won't stop to have tea with you, cupcake."

I hit the punching bag swifter, at an accellerated pace.

All my anger that I had kept bottled up, I let out.

Drew.

Jane.

Everyone that I have a problem with came into my mind, driving me to keep going and punch harder.

With a creak and a thud, the punching bag broke and fell to the cement floor.

"Not bad McLean." Hedge says, as I drop my arms from a defensive position.

I unwrap the tight bandages around my hands, to prevent damage, before tossing the sweaty bits of material in the bin in the corner of the small room.

"Nice work. Keep it up, and you'll be ready in no time." Hedge says, patting my shoulder on the way out of the room.

In the hallway is my bag. I pick it up and scavenge for a towel, which I then drape around my neck.

My arms are tired and sore for working so hard in training, but it would pay off during a mission.

The last mission I had was dreadful, and death was involved. I don't want to get into the details, as it is still a sore subject for me. All data of what happened 'dissappeared', thanks to Annabeth who deleted it all so it could never be found.

"Hey Piper." Someone says from behind me as I lift the bag onto my shoulder.

"Hi Jason." I say, as we walk to the dorms. Every so often our hands would brush, sending a frenzy through my brain that sounded like "OMG OMG OMG HE TOUCHED MY HAND!"

"What were you doing down there?"

"Training." I reply, rounding up the stairs. "You?"

"Assessing possible body guards." He says, not knowing how much I want to be that body guard. I don't know if they'll allow me because of the accident and my ranking as head of Negotiation. Harper could easily take my place, though. I'm already training her.

"Cool." I reply, trying to keep exactly that. We reach my dorm, and say our goodbyes for the night.

Before I could say anything, Jason wrapped me in a hug. I awkwardly hugged back, and relaxed into it.

"Night Piper." Jason says, letting me go and walking further down the hall to his dorm.

**A/N**

**If you're following me on wattpad (KaleidoscopeColours, theres other works there) , you know what I'm about to say. **

**At the moment, I'm very stressed and have a lot going on and I don't know if I'm able to update as often as I'd like. Theres so much pressure and half the time I want to break down and cry, the other half I'm asleep or really tired. Please understand that I too have tests and its the end of the school year and everythings beginning to get too much because theres a whole bunch of stuff happening with my family too. **

**Anyways, UNEDITED! (This probably sucks)**

**~Lots of Love and hugs and christmas wishes, KaleidoscopeColours**

**Can someone explain black friday to me? I'm confused. **

**(I'm getting my braces off tomorrow!)**


	5. The Article (3rd)

**Before we start, this is UNEDITED. Meaning, my grammar is shit, I know, I have butter fingers and I double type. PLEASE DO NOT CORRECT OR COMMENT ABOUT IT BECAUSE I HAVE REASONS! OKAY?!**

3rd Person POV

"Cody!" Paisley crys from their room, "C'mere! Now would be good!" She demands, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of her.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks, running to the room worriedly. He waswearing an oven mitt and a pink apron, the delectable smell wafting from the kitchen.

Paisley turned the screen around to face him. His face twisted into one of horror as he read the headline of the news article.

_Prisoner makes a successful break:_

_Richard Brown, a prisoner in the Auckland jail, escaped last night. Police are on the search for him currently and have swarmed his old house in hopes he will fall into their trap. _

_Richard was placed in Jail for the harm of his step-daughter Paisley (Formerly Sky) Oceana, who moved to America with the rest of her large family soon after Richard was placed in Jail. _

That was all Cody needed to read before he sat on the edge of Paisley's bed. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug as she went into hysterics.

"Paisey, if you don't calm down you'll have an anxiety attack. Please." Cody pleads, soothingly rubbing her shoulders as she cries.

"I- I'm so scared. What i-if he c-comes here?" She sobs loudly, hiccupping. The pain in her back was intense, but was nothing compared to the fear and pain she felt in her heart.

"They'll stop him before he gets here." Cody tells her, even though he's not sure. His father always had a sneaky, manipulative manner and often got himself out of trouble.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, one quietly crying while the other was worried out of his mind.

Cody'sphone began to ring. He let go of Paisley who wipedher cheeks of the tears and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Cody speaking." He said into the phone.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen the article?" Tammy, their other sister said, her words muching together. She was twenty, and lived with her boyfriend.

"We just did." Cody tells her as Paisley leans back into him.

"How is she?" Tammy fusses, as if she was their mother. Their mother was lousy, considering how they ended up going to the school, and taking in the fact that their sister, who has a very very busy schedule, called before she did. If she was ever going to call at all.

Cody and Paisley considered Tammy more of a mother than their own, and Cole, their twenty- six- year- old brother their fatherly figure. Cody never agreed with the way his actual father treated Paisley. Paisley would never let him call the police, or tell anyone, because "That means he'll go, and he makes Whaea (Mum) happy. If he goes, she won't be happy."

"Not well." Cody replies, "Any word from Mum?"

"Nah, I texted her five minnutes ago but she hasn't answered. I would think she would be a bit more concerned." Tammy says vengefully, "Hold on, Cody."

He could faintly hear Tammy greet her boyfriend, who asked about it.

"Hey Cody." John greets, "How're you?"

"Not well, niether is Pais here. But we're coping. We only found out five or ten minutes ago at the most." He says, "I swear, if he tries anything to hurt my baby sister, he's dead meat."

The rest of the day was spent with their siblings calling, checking in. Not a single call from their mother.

Their friends dropped by, each and every one of them hoping to get so much of a smile out of them, and failing.

Paisley's refused to leave, Harper even going to the extent of setting up a sleeping bag and pillow, being stubborn and not leaving.

"Why do you think he broke out?" Cynthia asks, not liking the blank face her friend had on.

"Do you think he wants revenge?" Aura says, "And will he come here?"

"We don't know." Cody says, as Paisley scoots closer to him, knowing she had his pretection.

"He can't touch you, "Percy glares at the wall with intense hate, "This place is guarded, right?"

"He's found his way out of a fu****g prison, Percy. I think he can break into here."Paisley says, talking for the first time since the phone call with Tammy. Her face remained blank of emotion. Her hands shook violently, but she had curled them into small fists, hoping no one would notice. They did.

"Have a little hope." Ali says, "I can stalk him and find him before the police can. Just say the word and I'll do it."

"All the hope I had left went as soon as I saw." Paisley says, looking up from her hands and saring at her friend, "I like the guesture though."

"Do it, Ali." Annabeth says, "We can't risk another breach."

"When was the article dated?" Harper asked, bringing a tray of hot chocolate from the kitchen, along with the cupcakes Cody had been baking earlier.

"A few days ago."

"The day of the attack?"Harper prodded, "It probably took a while for them to find out about it, and the details, so he could have had something to do with the breach, Annabeth."

"Good thinking, Harper." Annabeth praises, taking a hot chocolate from the tray set on the coffe table, "We've almost tracked down the people that attacked, so in a few days we'll know."

"Someone explain to me, because I'm lost." Jason says, looking at each person in the room.

"Richard, the guy who broke out of Jail is my dad, Paisley's step dad." Cody says, "He abused Paisley from when she was four to her thirteenth birthday, Cole and Mum stopped him. Cole is a police officer."

"Thanks to him, I now have anxiety." Paisley says spitefully, "It's not that serious, but as soon as I start panicking too much it comes out."

Jason nods, taking in the information.

"I also have PTSD." Paisley announces, not meeting anyones eyes.

"So is your step dad behind it?" Asks Nico curiously, though no one knew the answer.

"I thought Kronos was." Piper piped in (get it?).

"Maybe he's working for him." Aura says, "If thats the case, we're all screwed."

**A/N**

**How was that?**

**This is short, but meh. Enough drama, and I'm LAZY. I am so tired, its not funny. THE BAGS UNDER MY EYES ARE NOT PRADA! **

**Comment please!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


End file.
